Jushin Ushinau Perdiendo la inocencia
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: -Sasuke-kun… no te avergüences, déjame enseñarte lo que es un orgasmo…- no sé por qué fui tan atrevida, pero había soñado con ese momento por mucho tiempo, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. !Lemmon!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí.

"**Junshin o ushinau" (perdiendo la inocencia)**

Les voy a contar la historia de cómo perdí mi "inocencia", y con el chico de mis sueños…

Todo empezó cuando tenía 17 años, y era toda una chunnin. Desde que cumplí los doce años y me gradué de la academia y me convertí en gennin, me enamoré de un miembro de mi equipo, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual es alto, piel pálida, ojos negros como la noche, y su cabello negro azabache. No solo me enamoré de su perfecto físico, también me enamoré de su forma de ser, tan seria, odiosa, y totalmente despreocupada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Bueno pasaron los años y cumplimos con misiones, nos graduamos como chunnin pero aún no lograba que ese azabache me viera como algo más que su compañera de equipo o como su amiga. Sabía que en algún momento de nuestra amistad él se había preocupado por mí, aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Hasta que un día común y corriente, la Hokage nos dio la orden de ir a la aldea de las aguas termales a supervisar que no estuvieran utilizando hierbas ilegales para armonizar o drogar a los clientes. Naruto, el otro miembro del equipo estaba enfermo de gripe, así que Sasuke y yo fuimos solos, me daba pena Naruto, porque es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero estaba muy feliz de que estuviera enfermo, así aprovecharía al máximo esa oportunidad.

En el camino conversamos un poco sobre los jutsus que habíamos aprendido con nuestros distintos maestros, yo había aprendido a canalizar mi chakra a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, así como hacer más fuertes mis golpes, o agilizar mis piernas para correr a más velocidad. Sasuke por otro lado perfeccionó muchas de sus técnicas con el sharingan, mejoró su chidori, etc. Sabía que hablar de eso le emocionaba mucho, así que pregunté mucho acerca de sus técnicas para hacer que se sintiera más cómodo conmigo. Cuando llegamos a la posada e íbamos a ingresar, me detuvo y me atrajo hasta un lugar un poco alejado de la entrada para que no nos escucharan.

-Sakura, no me acordé de esto antes, pero si se supone que la misión es para investigar sobre el uso de drogas, y sería estúpido llegar y decir que ese es nuestro motivo de visita; claramente van a detener cualquier supuesto movimiento ilegal.

-Oh… ya te entendí, debemos entrar encubiertos. Pero ¿cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?

-Mmm… pues estaba pensando en fingir que somos clientes comunes y que solo venimos a pasar dos noches… ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Pues eso para mí está bien, aunque sería recomendable que estemos cerca el uno del otro para así facilitar nuestra comunicación…

-Y ¿cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?

Me ruboricé un poco, pero era la única idea que se me ocurría…

-Bueno… pues lo único que se me ocurre es que sea "una luna de miel". Así nos van a dar una habitación para los dos y no vamos a tener que preparar una estrategia para encontrarnos e intercambiar información… ¿qué piensas?

-Buena idea, creo que es la única forma…- obviamente para él no fue extraño, estaba segura de que no le gustaba como algo más.

-Bueno, vamos… pero… Sasuke-kun… tenemos que actuar como enamorados…- esto último lo dije con mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bueno… si es la única manera de pasar desapercibidos, hagámoslo- esto si lo dijo un poco nervioso.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y lo tomé por el brazo, pude sentir su musculoso brazo tensarse por la incomodidad que claramente le hacía sentir. Caminamos hasta la recepción y una señora gruesa nos atendió.

-Bienvenidos sean a "Yarigai no onsen mizu".

-Gracias… necesitamos una habitación, por favor.-dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Separadas?

-Eh… no, para los dos juntos- dijo Sasuke con timidez, y me pareció de lo más tierno cuando dijo para los dos juntos, ¡kyaaah es tan lindo!

La señora nos observó confundida, le parecía extraño que dos jóvenes pidieran una habitación para los dos.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que jóvenes irrumpan mi posada para sus actos lujuriosos, aquí manejamos todo con ética y moral- dijo con el seño fruncido. Sasuke y yo no pudimos evitar ruborizarnos con esa acusación.

-Disculpe, pero nosotros estamos casados, así que no veo cual sea el problema de nuestra visita, si nos va a tratar así, mejor optaré por ir a otra posada- dijo Sasuke con "enojo", lo cual fue lo más conveniente, ya que la señora se avergonzó y nos pidió disculpas.

-¡Oh, lo siento, señor y señora, malinterpreté totalmente sus intensiones, por favor permítame compensar mi indiscreción obsequiándoles una noche en nuestra suite matrimonial!

Sasuke y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, y a la vez avergonzados, no solo tendríamos que dormir en una misma habitación, sino que estaríamos en la más romántica de todas.

-G-gracias, oba-san- dije con mucha vergüenza, la señora nos entregó la llave de nuestra habitación y una empleada nos guió hasta ella. Noté como observaba a Sasuke, y naturalmente, Sasuke es demasiado atractivo, pero sentí un poco de enojo al ver a esa mujer observarlo con tanta lujuria, aunque ni el mismo Sasuke se percató de ello.

-Por favor disfruten de la estancia- dijo la perra con tono lujurioso y seductor.

-Gracias- le contestamos.

-Ok, creo que esto va a ser un poco incómodo- dijo el hermoso de Sasuke y puso su equipaje en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, es una misión y no hay razón para mal interpretarlo, ¿no crees?- dije con falsedad, no quería que pensara que lo iba a acosar, aunque desde hacía ya bastantes años sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él, pero como no seguí insistiendo creo que lo dio por terminado.

-Tienes razón… pero ya que estamos aquí no me caería mal un baño relajante, si quieres vas a la poza privada que tenemos en esta suite, no saldré en un buen rato, así que no te preocupes por si por accidente te veo- dijo de lo más tranquilo, como si no fuera extremo para mí el sólo hecho de estar desnuda en la misma habitación que él.

-N-no, mejor voy a investigar un poco los almacenes y cuando vuelva me doy un baño y sales tú a investigar, ¿está bien?

-Como quieras… sé cuidadosa…- dijo el tonto como si nada pasara.

Sasuke entró al baño y yo decidí cambiar mi ropa ninja y ponerme algo más cómodo y "normal", me coloqué uno de los kimonos que había en la habitación y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Mi mente no dejaba de imaginar a Sasuke desnudo y lavando su tonificado cuerpo, el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que me mojara, de verdad me gustaba Sasuke, todo él era perfecto. Tomé un poco de té y a escondidas ingresé a uno de los salones donde guardaban la utilería, me aseguré que no hubiera alguien e investigué, tomé muestras de las hierbas y las deposité en un pergamino, salí del almacén calculando que Sasuke ya hubiera terminado su baño y me dirigí a la habitación.

Pero para mi sorpresa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un Sasuke desnudo, estaba saliendo del baño, su piel aún estaba cristalizada por brillantes gotas de agua, que bajaban suavemente por su pecho y brazos. Lo observé sorprendida por unos segundos hasta que los dos reaccionamos y me volteé para darle tiempo de cubrir su cuerpo, mi rostro se enrojeció tanto que creí que me daría un derrame nasal.

-L-lo siento S-Sasuke-kun… creí que ya habías salido del baño…

-Pues creíste bien, ya salí del baño, nada más que no me diste tiempo de vestirme, ni siquiera tocaste la puerta- dijo con mucha vergüenza en el tono de su voz.

-D-de verdad lo siento mucho, no quise espiarte…

-Ya no importa, ¿conseguiste algo?

-S-sí, conseguí algunas muestras de las hierbas en un almacén, las guardé en este pergamino, sólo tenemos que enviarlas a la aldea.

-Bien haré una invocación y la enviaré con una de las serpientes- y así lo hizo, invocó una serpiente y envió las hierbas al grupo de análisis de la aldea- Sakura, iré a investigar, toma un baño si quieres, mandaré a pedir la cena también, y no te preocupes, yo tocaré la puerta…- se dio media vuelta y se fue como si no importara.

En fin, me relajé e ingresé al baño. Aun olía a Sasuke, era una fragancia tan masculina, en ese momento se me vino a la mente Sasuke y yo bañándonos juntos, me excité demasiado por el sólo hecho de imaginarlo, así que me desnudé e ingrese a la tina, la llené de agua caliente, y me empecé a tocar los pechos, imaginé que era Sasuke el que lo hacía, y me excité aun más, después me toqué el clítoris con mucha suavidad, sin dejar de imaginar a Sasuke haciéndolo. De un momento a otro sentí como excitación avanzaba, y ni siquiera me estaba tocando, lo cual me pareció extraño, incluso comencé a gemir, sentía que me iba a correr en cualquier momento, y me asusté, ya ni siquiera estaba pensando cosas pervertidas, tenía mi mente en "blanco" por decir que no estaba pensando en Sasuke. Intenté ponerme de pié, pero era tanto el placer que sentía que no tenía control de mi cuerpo, gemí y gemí, temiendo que Sasuke escuchara, y ni siquiera era porque yo lo estaba provocando, calculo que sentí como tres orgasmos seguidos, estaba a punto de caer desmayada, cuando escuché los golpes de sasuke en la puerta de la habitación, pero no podía responderle, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba cubrí mi boca para que no escuchara mis gemidos. Escuché a Sasuke decir que entraría, porque creyó que yo había salido, ingresó a la habitación y ya no soporté más, ahogué mi orgasmo en un gemido totalmente auditable para Sasuke. Como estaba asustada, no me quedó otro remedio que pedirle ayuda.

-S-Sasuke…-kun… a… yúdame…- le dije sujetándome de el borde de la bañera.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ahhhh… ayúdame… no me puedo mover…

-Espera, voy a entrar…- con un golpe ligero logró abrir la puerta, pero al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y se inmovilizó por unos segundos.

Me encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera de la tina, mi respiración era agitada y sudaba como desquiciada, nunca en toda mi vida había experimentado tanto placer, y no entendía qué lo había causado.

-Sasuke-kun… no es lo que piensas…- dije intentando ablandar un poco la escena.

-S-Sakura… ¿q-qué te pasa?

Justo cuando le iba a responder, sentí como otra oleada de placer llegaba desde mi clítoris hasta muy dentro de mi vientre, en respuesta a esto gemí de nuevo, ya casi no lo soportaba, era demasiado para una sola "sesión", levanté mi mano intentando salir de la tina, pero me volvió a atacar el placer y esta vez grité aún más fuerte.

-¡S-Sakura! – y por fin se acercó a mí y con mucha timidez me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

Me llevó hasta un futón y me recostó en él, me observó por unos segundos y reaccionó y me cubrió con una sábana. Lo miré con mucha pena y respiré hondo.

-Sasuke-kun, de verdad no es lo que piensas…

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Cuando ingresé al baño, llené la tina con agua caliente, le puse unas hierbas y después ingresé, pero al cabo de unos segundos comencé a sentir… placer…- mi rostro se ruborizó y el de Sasuke lo hizo igual- … lo cual pensé que no era normal, yo no estaba… provocando ese placer…

-Es muy extraño, y ¿por qué te debilitaste tanto?- dijo con preocupación pero a la vez con pena.

No quería responder a esa pregunta pero tenía que hacerlo, de verdad que él no sabía nada de sexualidad, ignoraba que los orgasmos además de ser placenteros eran agotadores.

-Sasuke-kun… yo sentí tanto placer que… tuve… muchos… orgasmos…

-¿Y eso es?- dijo con toda la ingenuidad posible, incluso en ese momento tan incómodo sentí ternura por su adorable inocencia.

-No te lo puedo explicar con palabras, tienes que llegar a sentirlo para saber lo que es… bueno el punto de todo esto es que algo no está bien con el lugar, puede que sean las hierbas que coloqué en el agua, o el agua misma.

-Debemos analizarlas…- dijo aún avergonzado.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño y recolectó un poco de las hierbas, hasta que llegó al agua y tuve que hacer un salto olímpico para detenerlo, si analizaba el agua iba a encontrar todas mis corridas, y el grupo de analistas lo vería y quién sabe qué cosas iban a pensar.

-¡No! No tomes pruebas del agua usada, usa del agua del tubo, así no saldrá mi suciedad u otras cosas- inventé con agilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero Sakura… estás… desnuda…- el pobre no sabía ni donde esconderse, y yo menos, por mi movimiento tan desesperado olvidé que estaba desnuda y dejé atrás mi sábana.

Al intentar salir corriendo resbalé con el agua que se derramó en el suelo del baño, y en acto de reflejo Sasuke me atrapó, pero al hacerlo los dos caímos al suelo. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo, y mis piernas estaban totalmente abiertas y exactamente mi entrepierna estaba sobre la suya, era tanto el contacto, que podía sentir su miembro, no erecto pero lo podía sentir, abrí mis ojos y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Los dos nos observamos con sorpresa pero ninguno de los dos hacíamos por ponernos de pié, Sasuke me miró directamente a los ojos y después observó mi boca, que aún estaba abierta por la impresión. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando Sasuke me detuvo tomándome por la espalda y atrajo mi rostro hacia el de él, y me besó, un poco tímido pero lo hizo, cuando nos separamos nos miramos sorprendidos y ruborizados.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo- cuando quiso ponerse de pié esta vez fui yo la que lo detuvo.

-No… quédate así, y bésame de nuevo…- Sasuke me miró sorprendido, y lo dudo un momento pero tímidamente me besó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de confianza, incluso introdujo su lengua en mi boca.

Mientras el beso se hacía más apasionado, pude sentir en mi entrepierna cómo su miembro se levantaba, y cuando él se percató de ello, frenó el beso y bruscamente me quitó de encima. Se cubrió con la mano y se ruborizó totalmente.

-Lo siento… no sé por qué pasó… será mejor que me vaya y tú te vist- no lo dejé terminar la oración cuando de un salto lo callé con un beso.

-Sasuke-kun… no te avergüences, déjame enseñarte lo que es un orgasmo…- no sé por qué fui tan atrevida, pero había soñado con ese momento por mucho tiempo, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que le dije, pero no dijo que no, entonces suavemente lo besé de nuevo, él comenzó a tocar mi rostro, y poco a poco se balanceó hacía mí, siendo él el que tomaba el control en el beso. Sasuke se sentía un poco nervioso, así que para calmarlo, me coloqué detrás de él y comencé a masajear sus hombros.

-Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, si no quieres yo lo comprenderé, después de todo estas cosas se hacen sólo si hay respeto…- si… estaba mintiendo, pero no quería que tuviera una idea errónea de mi forma de ser.

-No es que no quiera, es sólo que… no quiero arruinarlo…- dijo con su cara enrojecida.

Sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza, removí la parte superior de su ropa y lo acaricié con mucha delicadeza. También frotaba mis pechos contra su gran espalda, tan sexy, y dejé un camino de besos hasta llegar a su espalda baja, incluso irguió su espalda supongo que sintió cosquillas. Sasuke me tomó de la mano y de un tirón me atrajo hasta sus regazos, me miró de una manera extraña, no pervertida, parecía como si estuviera admirando mi cuerpo en un plano diferente. Lo observé confundida y me avergoncé de que me estuviera viendo desnuda, todo ese tiempo había olvidad que estaba como dios me trajo al mundo. Me cubrí los pechos y crucé las piernas; Sasuke notó que me sentía incómoda y respiró hondo, se puso de pié y de un pronto a otro removió lo restante de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo, me impresioné demasiado, antes lo vi salir del baño desnudo, pero solo vi su parte trasera, aunque fue totalmente hermosa esta vista la superaba millones de veces, su abdomen tonificado, sus brazos tan bien esculpidos y ni hablar de sus piernas, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue su ya erecto pene, era muy grande, casi me desmayo por la impresión.

-Oye, no seas mala, no me observes tanto…- y se cubrió el pene con las manos, su cara estaba enrojecida y su mirada perdida en el techo, quería evitar el contacto con mis ojos por la pena que sentía.

Yo sólo reí y me puse de pié, me acerqué lentamente a él, y quité sus manos de su miembro, me puse de puntillas y lo besé tiernamente, no lo toqué, solo lo besé con ternura, el me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras yo le acariciaba el torso.

-Sakura… ¿quieres bañarte de nuevo?- dijo con una mirada diferente, esta vez lucía como lujuriosa, lo cual me encantó e hizo que me excitara aun más.

Me acerqué a la tina y abrí el tubo con agua caliente, pero esta vez no le puse hierbas, no quería que el placer fuera por alguna droga, lo llamé con mi mano e ingresé a la tina, él se acercó y se incorporó, como era una tina grande, no hubo problemas por el espacio, tomé el jabón y comencé a lavar su cuerpo, entre más lo tocaba, más me excitaba, y lo mismo él, su cuerpo se ponía más caliente. Enjaboné su abdomen y muy despacio bajé hasta su miembro, su cuerpo se tensó al comenzar a acariciarlo, podía sentir como se agrandaba en mis manos, me sorprendí bastante, no creí que se podía hacer más grande de lo que estaba, eso solo me excitó. Pero lo que más me llegó a excitar fue al escuchar un leve gruñido salir de su boca, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y se mordía el labio inferior, su respiración se aceleraba, así que decidí parar, no quería que terminara tan pronto.

Cuando lo solté, abrió sus ojos y me hizo una mirada protestante, sonreí de medio lado y me senté en el borde de la tina, abrí mis piernas y comencé a acariciarme el clítoris y con la otra mano los pezones. Sasuke me observó confundido pude ver como su pene se erguía aún más, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, luego metí uno de mis dedos en mi cavidad, podía sentir como aumentaban mi lubricación, y eso era lo que quería.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y retiró mi mano de mi vagina, lamió uno de sus dedos y con suavidad lo introdujo en mi, sentí cómo una oleada de placer se liberaba con cada movimiento que hacía, de verdad que hacerlo sola no se comparaba en nada con que alguien más lo hiciera, y de un pronto a otro sentí mucho más placer, Sasuke estaba lamiendo mi clítoris y mis labios, lo tomé del pelo y crucé mis piernas en su cuello.

-Oye me vas a ahogar, pero déjame decirte que sabe delicioso, es la primera vez que saboreo esto- y continuó lamiéndome.

-Ahhhh… Sasuke-kun… por favor… hazlo ya…

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me incorporó al agua, subió una de mis piernas con su brazo e introdujo poco a poco su enorme y endurecido pene. Solté un gemido y yo misma me impulsé hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, puedo decir que me dolió un poco, pero me acostumbré rápido, y él también se acostumbró.

-Sakura… estás muy apretada…- dijo con su voz muy gruesa, se sentó en el piso de la tina y comenzó a subirme y a bajarme dando círculos.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah… Sasuke… más fuerte, más fuerte…

No podía describir ese enorme placer que sentía, podía sentir su pene latir dentro y podía sentir su glande entrar y salir hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Gemía y gemía y él lo hacía también, después de unos pocos minutos nos cansamos de esa posición, me puse de cuatro patas y sasuke me volvió a penetrar con fuerza, el movimiento cada vez se intensificaba más y más, sentía que me iba a correr dentro de poco, y sabía que él lo haría también así que con mucho esfuerzo apreté más mi vagina y sentí como su pene palpitaba.

-Ah… Sakura… voy a correrme…

-Hazlo, yo también me voy a correr… - y de un momento a otro sentí como me llenaba por completo de su caliente líquido, así como yo ahogaba mi orgasmo y me recostaba en el piso, aún dentro podía sentir como su pene seguía palpitando, los dos estábamos exhaustos, nos pusimos de pié y nos dirigimos a la recámara, y nos acostamos en el futón. Sasuke me abrazó con fuerza y me besó la frente.

-Sakura… eso fue fabuloso…

-Sí… lo fue… te amo…- me cubrí la boca con las manos y me senté, sabía que no debía decir eso, pero no pude evitarlo, después de esos momentos mi amor por él se había intensificado. Pero lo había arruinado diciendo eso, ahora de seguro no me iba a seguir hablando.

-Sasuke-kun, no me hagas caso, olvida que dije eso, no significa nada, jajajaja…

-Sakura… yo…

-Mejor me voy, lo siento…- me puse de pié y me dirigí de nuevo al baño, cerré la puerta y me senté en una sillita, sentí como una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla, y después vinieron muchas otras más- Qué tonta soy, es obvio que fue sólo sexo para él, nunca me hizo caso y cuando le ofrecí sexo aceptó, es obvio.

-¿Y por qué no me dejas demostrarte que no pienso así?

-¡Sasuke-kun!- estaba delante de mí con los brazos cruzados, recostado en la pared, su seño estaba fruncido y aún estaba desnudo, lo cual lo hizo lucir aun más sexy de lo normal.

-¿Por qué te encierras aquí si sabes que puedo entrar con facilidad? Me estas subestimando, además, yo no he dicho que fue sólo sexo…- dio unos pasos y me tomó de los brazos, y me abrazó con ternura.

-Sasuke-kun, sé que no te gusto, no tienes que hacer esto, además fui yo la de la idea, no es tu deber consolarme…

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no me gustas?

-No, pero lo has demostrado…

-Eso no significa nada, nunca te dije que me gustabas porque pensé que iba a empeorar las cosas en el equipo, además Naruto estaba enamorado de ti, pero como ahora él está con Hinata, no veo cual sea el problema de que estemos juntos…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿de verdad por eso nunca me correspondiste?

-Sí…

-¡Baka!- le di un golpe en la cabeza y comencé a llorar, Sasuke me volvió a abrazar y tomó mi rostro y me besó con ternura.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que así vamos a poder hacerlo todo el tiempo, y con trucos…

Lo observé confundida y le hice expresión de enojo, tampoco era que me iba a tomar como juguete sexual, aunque me excitara totalmente el pensar que podríamos hacerlo cuando quisiéramos tenía que dejarle claro que no era solo sexo lo que yo quería.

-Oye si piensas que voy a ceder a tener sexo cuando te plazca, no es así, tienes que ganarme con romance y tener citas ade- no pude terminar de hablar cuando hizo una posición de manos y salió un clon de Sasuke totalmente desnudo.

Y entre los dos me comenzaron a acariciar, estaba totalmente anonadada, era más excitante de lo que podía imaginar, tener sexo con dos Sasukes era el paraíso.

-¿Decías?- dijo un Sasuke mientras me lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿Te estás mojando, Sakura?- dijo el otro mientras tocaba mi entrepierna.

-Olvídalo…- dejé de hablar y me dejé llevar.

Al final nos quedamos más tiempo de lo que nos habían obsequiado, pero Sasuke se encargó de pagar los gastos. Todo el tiempo que permanecimos en ese lugar, nos acostábamos cada vez que queríamos, y ni hablar de las técnicas, fue lo más excitante que en toda mi vida había sentido, e imaginado.

Cuando regresamos a la aldea, la Hokage nos informó que las hierbas que utilizaban si eran estimulantes, pero que ese lugar era famoso por ser visitado con motivos específicos por no decir que era para incrementar las sensaciones de lo que se quería sentir, en mi caso como quería sentir placer, las hierbas lo incrementaron, aunque al final fue Sasuke el que me logró excitar más que cualquier droga. Y creo que al final fui yo la que le arrebató la inocencia a Sasuke Uchiha…

**Bueno, ahí les dejo un one-shot, espero que les guste, y no voy a hacer continuación porque como he dicho: es un one-shot, XD. Por favor comenten y agradezco de antemano el que hayan leído mis historias. ****Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu!**


End file.
